Always Loved By Me You're Gonna Be
by laurah2215
Summary: Pairing: CJ/Danny; Series: The Concannon's:Present, Past and Future; Story # 10;Abbey goes into labour


Title: Always Loved By Me You're Gonna Be

Title: Always Loved By Me You're Gonna Be  
Series: The Concannon's Present, Past and Future  
Author: Laura H  
Rating-Teen to adult ( for language and some sexual references)  
Disclaimer: Insert random "I do not own"…. I also don't own the title  
track by Reba McEntire. Gorgeous song!  
Synopsis: The birth of Noah and Abbey's daughter. Flashbacks to  
Abbey's birth.  
Author's Note: This is the last chapter in the series for now. I'm  
back at university in September and won't have time to write between  
class work, my job, club activities and volunteer work.  
Story 1-I Loved Her First  
Story2- Just Another Day in Paradise  
Story 3: My Little Girl  
Story 4:Chivalry Isn't Dead  
Story 5:He's Just Sensitive  
Story 6: The Hardest Conversation Ever  
Story 7: Letting Go  
Story 8: Getting Good at New Things  
Story 9: Where We Need to Be  
Story 10: Always Loved By Me You're Gonna Be

Timeline  
Nov 2006- CJ and Danny finally see what they've been missing for  
eight years.  
Jan 2007- CJ and Danny move to California together. CJ becomes  
President of the Hollis Foundation. Danny begins writing Josiah  
Bartlet's biography.  
July 2007-CJ and Danny get married at the Bartlet farm and conceive  
Abigail during their honeymoon in Ireland.  
Sept 2007- Danny starts school to finish his doctorate  
Feb 2008- Abigail is born  
March 2009-Patrick is born.  
January 2011:" Story 5-He's Just Sensitive"  
Sept 2013:Story 2-"Just Another Day in Paradise"  
Nov 2013- February 2014: Story 3- "My Little Girl"  
June 2021: Story 4- "Chivalry Isn't Dead"  
Jan 2025:Story 6-"The Hardest Conversation Ever"  
March 2025: Story 7- "Letting Go"  
May 2032: Story 1-Abigail's wedding- "I Loved Her First"  
July 2032: Story 8- "Getting Good at New Things"  
September 2032: Story 9-"Where We Need to Be"  
January 2033: Story 10-"Always Loved By Me You're Gonna Be

Part 1

"Okay, if you need anything don't hesitate to call. I'll have my  
Treo off during meetings but you can send me a message and I'll call  
you back as soon as I can. You've got the name and number of the  
hotel?" Noah sets Abbey's duffle bag on the foyer of the Concannon's  
Northern Virginia bungalow. They, like the Lyman's, had sold their  
houses in Santa Monica and moved to down-sized old-fashioned houses  
about ten miles from their children.

Rolling her eyes, Abbey puts her hands on her hips. " Noah, I'm  
nearly twenty-five years-old; My parents aren't my babysitters. I'm  
staying here to put your mind at ease because you're a Neanderthal  
that can't let me stay home by myself." Abbey is still not thrilled  
that Noah has to travel to New York to take meetings for the White  
House on a controversial law being debated in the New York legislature  
that could have significant effects on federal legislation in the  
future. In his new capacity as a congressional/legislative liaison,  
Noah is being given much more opportunity to exhibit his skills and savvy.

"I'm being a Neanderthal because you're eight and half months  
pregnant and I'm worried about you and my unborn child," Noah states  
pointedly.

"Okay, let's not raise our tempers. We're happy to have Abbey  
with us for these two nights. Noah, you should get to the White House  
before you miss your ride. Abbey's in good hands." CJ lays a hand on  
Abbey's shoulder and smiles warmly at her son-in-law, recognizing his  
hesitancy to let go.

"There's your cab; you better go," Danny motions towards the end  
of the driveway. "And try not to worry." Noah had called a taxi  
because he has left the car at the Concannon's. Abbey carpools with a  
friend from work even more frequently, her size preventing her from  
driving safely with the airbag in the steering wheel.

"We'll be in the den, honey," CJ announces, taking Danny's hand  
and leading them away to let the kids have a moment of privacy.

" I guess I better go," Noah sighs outwardly.

Nodding soundly, Abbey agrees. " Yeah,"

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Noah raises a brow.

"No, but you need to go, and I completely understand. I'm just  
gonna miss you," Abbey admits solemnly.

"I'm gonna miss you, too. But think about it: it's only two  
nights. We used to spend weeks or a month apart when we were in  
undergrad." Noah reminds Abbey of this, but it's mostly for his own  
benefit. He hates leaving Abbey, especially when she's due to deliver  
his baby in only two weeks.

"We weren't married then and we weren't weeks away from becoming  
parents for the first time," Abbey points out.

"Honey, if you want me to stay…"

"No. Go! Go before you miss your cab." Abbey wraps her long arms  
around Noah's neck and plants a kiss to his parted lips.

Entwining their hands, Noah kisses back in earnest before his  
thoughts drift back to the present situation. " I love you."

"Love you, too. Be safe and call me tonight," Abbey directs as  
Noah grabs his briefcase and suitcase.

Blowing a kiss as he runs down the driveway, Noah disappears into  
the cab.

"Here, baby, have some more." Danny scoops a portion of hash  
brown casserole onto Abbey's dinner plate. "You've gotta eat."

Putting a hand up to stop her father, Abbey laughs lightly. "  
Dad, this is my third helping."

"So? You're eating for two and you love your grandmother Cregg's  
recipe. " Danny only stops when he feels CJ's nail digging gently into  
his arm.

"Don't force her if she's full," CJ says warningly.

"I've had enough. I'll clear the table and then I'm gonna get  
ready for bed. Tiring day at work and my ankles and back are just  
throbbing. Plus this baby's been moving like crazy today." Abbey  
stands up and takes her plate and utensils to the dishwasher.

CJ brings her own dishes to the counter. " Honey, go take a long  
soak in the tub. I'll clean up here."

"No, you cooked. You always taught me to help when I'm a guest at  
dinner." Abbey walks back to table and reaches to take her father's plate.

Danny lifts the plate into his hand before Abbey can grab it. "  
You're not a guest, you're family. Now, as you father I command you to  
listen to your mother."

"And as your saucy daughter, I command you to stuff it!" Abbey  
jokes hotly. "Let me clean up and then I'll take a bath."

CJ and Danny finally concede and take their tea into the den to  
enjoy their nightly reading ritual. These days Danny busies himself by  
writing op-eds and guest lecturing at Georgetown. CJ guest lectures  
occasionally and flies out to Los Angeles with Donna about once a  
month to sit in on the Hollis Foundation board meetings and advise the  
new executive. It had been a hard transition, but they are enjoying  
the recent retirement and taking time to revel in being empty-nesters  
and take part in activities they previously had been too busy for:  
travel, gardening and reading for pleasure, among other things.

When Abbey is finished with the kitchen, she heads down the hall  
to one of the guest rooms that she and Noah always stay in when they  
visit. The one next to theirs will soon be converted into a nursery  
for future grandchildren. The two smaller rooms in the basement are  
reserved for PJ and any additional guests. Abbey picks her Treo up  
off her bed and notices the missed call at dinner. She hits speed dial  
number one and is instantly connected.

"Hey babe," Noah answers wearily and joyfully.

"Hey. Are you finished for the night?" Abbey inquires, sitting on  
the bed and pulling her socks off (she had abandoned her Docs- her  
staple footwear now that she can't squeeze into her pumps- at the  
front door when she came home from work).

"The meetings are completed but I'm meeting Randy and Gord for  
drinks so we can discuss the new information we gathered today and how  
best to advise the White House deputy chief of staff," Noah relays  
over the line.

"That's good." Abbey wiggles out of her sweater and lies down on  
the bed in her large camisole and slacks.

"How was your day?" Noah inquires.

"Fine. I'm glad it's Saturday tomorrow and I don't have to work.  
My back could really use a day of rest," Abbey confesses, her free  
hand drifting to her protruding belly.

"Your back is sore? Abbey, are you sure you're okay? I wish I was  
there to make you feel better," Noah sighs in frustration. Lately he  
had spent each night before succumbing to sleep giving Abbey neck,  
shoulder, back and feet rubs to relieve the building tension due to  
her added weight. He always felt terrible when he came home from work  
too late to pamper his wife.

Rolling her eyes at no one in particular, Abbey sighs. " Don't  
worry, sweetheart. I'm fine, and so is your daughter. She's just being  
particularly adamant today that I get no comfort. I feel like she's  
just gonna pop out of my belly one of these days. But I'm sure this  
pain is normal for eight months."

"You sure? Maybe you can do something to relax…"

"I'm running a bath soon," Abbey assures her concerned husband.

"Kay, I won't keep you long. Just put the phone to your belly so  
I can say goodnight to my daughter." Noah's tone has no hint of humour.

"Fine, but it didn't do anything last night. She only responds to  
your touch and voice when you're actually in the room." Abbey obeys,  
but knows that when Noah tried this last night, nothing happened.

Noah doesn't seem to care. " Hey, my princess. Daddy loves you  
more than you'll ever know. I want you to be a good girl for Mommy  
while Daddy's away. I'll be home tomorrow afternoon. Just sit tight  
and try not to give Mommy any grief. Goodnight, angel."

When the line is silent, Abbey lifts the Treo to her ear again. "  
Satisfied?"

"Immensely. My flight will be in by two, but I should be home by  
five tomorrow. I'll pick you up at your parents after we brief Mr.  
Sampson at three. Okay?"

"Yeah, that's great. Hurry home. I…we…miss you." Abbey chokes  
back a tear. How can this feel any worse than when they were hundreds  
of miles apart in college?

"I miss you both, too. Enjoy your bath, but we safe getting in  
and out, and I'll try to call you when we land." Noah's voice catches.

"Kay. Love you…"

"Love you too, darling."

Abbey disconnects the call, knowing from experience that it's  
better just to get it over with and hang up instead of delaying the  
inevitable.

Abbey can't catch a moment's sleep. The first hour she spends  
tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable in an unfamiliar bed  
without her husband. The next three hours are spent debating whether  
she should take a half an Advil for the piercing pain in her back and  
abdomen. Between the enormous discomfort and unrelenting pain, Abbey  
gives up on sleep. She flicks on the lamp on the nightstand and pads  
her way over to her duffle to her briefcase to retrieve a binder of  
material she needs to digest for a committee meeting on Monday.  
However, Abbey doesn't take three steps and a warm liquid comes  
gushing down the hem of her nightgown. Utterly shocked, Abbey lets out  
a loud gasp and calls frantically for her mother.

CJ comes dashing into the room, throwing a housecoat on, Danny in  
his pajama pants and t-shirt close in toe. "What's wrong?" But CJ  
doesn't have to look far for the answer; it's all over the hardwood  
floor. "Oh, dear."

" I think my water broke," Abbey cries in fright.

CJ guides her trembling daughter over to sit on the end of the  
bed. " It's okay, honey. Deep breaths. We'll get you to the hospital.  
Danny, go into the kitchen and get Abbey's doctor's number off the  
fridge and tell her Abbey's in labour."

It takes a moment for a groggy Danny to process the event. He  
immediately springs into action upon realization. "Yeah."

"I can't go to the hospital," Abbey insists, shaking her head  
firmly. " I can't have this baby. Noah's not here."

"Abbey, I'm telling you now you'll have to resign yourself to  
the fact that children rarely ever keep the schedule their parents  
want. This baby is coming now and we've got to get you to the  
hospital." CJ stares directly into Abbey's watery eyes.

"But Noah's not here," Abbey pouts.

"Why don't you call him and see if there's any way he can get  
home earlier?" CJ hands Abbey her phone off the nightstand. "And  
Abbey…it really is gonna be okay. We're here and we're gonna take care  
of you and the baby until Noah is available."

Abbey promptly dials. After three rings, Noah checks the call  
display and answers sleepily. " Abbey?"

"Noah I'm in labour!" Abbey blurts, blubbering.

The news causes Noah's senses to awaken. " Oh, my God. You have  
to wait. I'm not there."

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed your absence. Why don't you tell  
your impatient daughter to wait while her dumb-ass father figures out  
how he's not gonna miss her birth!"" Abbey is fuming. How could Noah  
think this is her fault?

"Abbey," Noah begins calmly. " I know you have no control over this."

"Just get your ass home because- I hate to admit- I can't do this  
without you." Abbey breathes deeply and attempts to calm her jittery  
nerves.

"I'll try to get an earlier flight. I'll call as soon as I've  
made plans. And Abbey…I love you both and you have to know that I'm  
doing everything within my human capabilities to get to Virginia. Just  
hang in there…" Noah's voice drops. He's overwhelmed with worry and  
fear that he will miss out on the greatest day of his life.

"Yeah. I love you, too. Just please hurry; I can only keep her in  
so long. I'll see you later."

"Bye, baby," Noah breathes out before hanging up.

CJ holds Abbey's hand as her body convulses with a contraction  
and she attempts to ride it out.

"You okay?" CJ asks, judging the worst is over.

"No, I'm scared," whines Abbey, hugging her mother close.

Part 2

"That was Noah," Danny broadcasts as he re-enters the room Abbey  
is waiting in. "He's getting on an earlier flight and will land by  
noon." Danny turns the phone off (no phones allowed in the  
pre-delivery room)

Abbey, attached to an I.V. and fetal monitor, exhales audibly.  
"Okay, thanks."

Danny resumes his seat next to CJ; two plastic chairs at the side  
of Abbey's hospital bed.

Squeezing her daughter's hand, CJ attempts at reassurance. "Don't  
worry yet. You're only dilated five centimeters, sweetie. This could  
go on for a long time. I think I was sixteen hours in labour with you.  
Besides, first babies are always slowest."

"Have you called Josh and Donna yet?" Abbey inquires, trying to  
distract herself.

"We're waiting until seven. We could have a long day ahead of us  
and there's no point in waking them if it's not necessary. That being  
said, if you reach ten centimeters in the next two hours, we'll  
definitely call earlier." Danny had wanted to call Josh immediately,  
but CJ convinced him that it was better they had a good night's rest.  
They weren't in any danger of missing their grandchild's birth when  
they were a mere eight miles away.

"All right, " Abbey exhales, feeling the starting of a  
contraction. When it subsides, Abbey lets out an exaggerated sigh.  
"Argggg! That's it! When Noah gets here I'm chopping off his fucking  
balls and making motza ball soup!"

"Abigail!" Danny gasps. The last thing he wants to hear about is  
his son-in-law's genitals.

"I am never having sex again!" Abbey swears between gritted teeth.

"Well that's music to my ears," Danny jokes.

"Mom when you gave me the sex talk, you could have mentioned that  
having a baby hurts like hell." Abbey flops down onto the pillows,  
already exhausted physically and mentally.

"Oh, right. When I told you how much work babies are and how  
difficult it would be to try to finish school and earn money while  
you're nursing a baby, I should have mentioned that the birth part is  
no picnic, either. So, you shouldn't get pregnant because it's very  
painful." CJ rolls her eyes at her own attempt at humour.

"Thanks, Mom. Your timing is impeccable," retorts Abbey.

"Okay, Abbey, you're at ten centimeters. When you feel the next  
contraction, I want you to start pushing." Dr. Prescott instructs,  
examining Abbey.

Josh and Danny are waiting anxiously at the door while CJ and  
Donna are sitting next to Abbey's bed.

"I can't! My husband isn't here yet," Abbey cries outwardly,  
having abandoned any desire to comport herself and remain in control.

"It's one o'clock, where is he?" Danny whispers to Josh under  
his breath.

Dr. Prescott frowns in sympathy but doesn't move from her spot at  
the end of the bed. "I'm sorry, Abbey. But we can't wait any longer.  
This baby is coming now and there's nothing we can do to stop her."

CJ grasps Abbey's hand and squeezes reassuringly. " It's okay,  
honey. We're all here for you."

"He's gonna make it, I just know it," Donna offers comfortingly.

But when the next contraction racks her body, Abbey knows it's  
futile to fight it. There's nothing she can do now. She gives into the  
instinct to push.

"No! I'm the father, I've gotta get in there." Noah's voice booms  
down the hallway. He throws the door open, in opposition to a nurse's  
protests that he can't enter the delivery room.

"Noah!" Abbey screams in half relief and half anger. "You took  
forever."

"I'm so sorry, baby." Noah resists any attempt from Josh and  
Donna to greet him.; he's focused solely on Abbey. Cupping Abbey's  
cheeks lightly, Noah pecks Abbey's lips and examines her puffy,  
red-rimmed eyes. His wife has never been so sweaty and  
disheveled-looking." Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, except you're sixty seconds short of missing your  
daughter's birth!" Abbey shouts. " But we'll talk about that later.  
Right now I've got a baby to bring into the world and I will not have  
the first thing she hear be shouting."

Trying to contain her smile (she had seen this routine before),  
Dr. Prescott shifts in her seat. " Okay. We've got four too many  
people in the room, and I'm certainly not asking the nurses to leave."  
She smiles sympathetically at CJ and Donna. "Just the parents, please."

CJ kisses Abbey's temple. " Good luck, sweetheart. You're gonna  
be fine."

"Good luck, honey. We'll be waiting out in the hall," Donna  
relays, kissing Abbey's wet cheek. She ruffles Noah's hair and smiles  
encouragingly.

"Come get us as soon as she's born," Danny instructs the kids as  
he takes CJ's hand and grudgingly steps outside.

"All right, Abbey, I want you push again," the doctor says once  
the door is closed.

"And just so you know, we are never having sex again," Abbey  
forewarns as Noah perches at the head of the bed, beside Abbey, and  
offers his hand to squeeze.

Both brand new parents stare in awe at the slimy, red creature  
wailing in Dr. Prescott's arms.

"Ten fingers and ten toes. Everything looks normal. You should be  
very proud. Dad, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" Dr. Prescott  
smiles warmly as a nurse wraps a receiving blanket around the  
squirming baby.

Noah looks to Abbey, who is crying due to the overwhelming  
emotions flowing through her. Abbey can't contain her grin as she  
nods. The new father jumps off the bed and reaches for the special  
scissors. After the umbilical cord is securely fastened, Dr. Prescott  
hands the still child to Noah, who immediately walks back to his seat  
on the side of the bed.

Staring down at the small, helpless being nestled in his arms,  
Noah can't choke back a little sob as a few hot drops cascade down his  
cheek. " Oh, my god…" He's overjoyed and scared at the same time. This  
innocent little angel is going to depend on them for everything. This,  
he decides, is what responsibility feels like.

"She's so sticky and beautiful," Abbey gushes, laying her head on  
Noah's shoulder and reaching a shaking hand to touch the infant's  
tiny, soft cheek.

"She's perfect," Noah declares with confidence. He averts his  
eyes to look into Abbey's. " Thank you," he whispers tenderly.

"You kinda helped. And that thing I said earlier about you never  
being allowed within three feet of me…Well, I, uh, request to retract  
that statement." Abbey sweetly smiles at her husband.

"Request wholeheartedly accepted," Noah breathes, reaching over  
to lay a gentle kiss on Abbey's lips.

The baby girl starts whimpering.

"She already knows when her parents are getting close," Dr.  
Prescott teases. "I'm giving her a nine out of ten on the APGAR  
evaluation. Katherine here is going to take measurements and weight.  
An audiologist will be by shortly to check her hearing and I'll be  
back a little later. I'll have the lactation coach come by later to  
help you with the first feeding. You can show her off for a couple  
hours, but I'd like to keep her in an incubator over-night."

"Thank you," Abbey nods.

"Enjoy your little miracle," Dr. Prescott slowly shuts the door  
behind her.

"Here, I think she wants her mama." Noah carefully slips the  
practically weightless infant into his wife's arms.

Abbey gazes loving down at the life she brought into the world  
only moments ago. "She seemed pretty smitten with you. And judging by  
the look on your face, I'm pretty sure she's got you wrapped around  
her tiny finger."

"She did the moment we found out she would be coming into our  
lives," Noah confesses, but knows Abbey already assumed that. "This is  
the most beautiful scene I have ever had the pleasure of witnessing:  
my gorgeous wife holding my beautiful baby girl."

"She still needs a name…" Abbey whispers, staring adoringly down  
at the sleeping girl. That had been a huge journey for the baby to make.

"I think I've come up with a way to include all our parent's  
names, " Noah reveals. He and Abbey had discussed traditional family  
names and gone back-and-forth over their preferences for months. " I  
thought about it when I was in New York. There was this hotel  
receptionist named Jordan. And I got thinking of all the letters in  
the name and came up with a way to give our daughter a name that is  
unique to us, but also full of tradition."

"I don't understand…" Abbey admits.

"Jordan consists of the first couple letters of our dad's names:  
Josh and Danny."

Abbey laughs lightly. "Only you could come up with that. But  
won't it be weird to name our daughter after her grandfathers, and not  
her grandmothers?"

"Ah, yes. Well, I thought of that, too. Her full name could be  
Jordan Jean Donnatella Concannon Lyman. But if you don't like the name  
Jordan…"

Abbey chuckles. "No, the name is wonderful. But I don't think  
she'll ever be big enough to carry the entire name, and I'm not sure  
it'll fit on the birth certificate."

"Okay, well…" Noah seems to consider changing his idea.

"Let's cut a name out," Abbey suggests.

"All right: Lyman," Noah offers, trying to keep the  
disappointment out of his tone so Abbey won't see how it hurts him not  
to have his name represented in his daughter.

"No. Concannon," Abbey states softly, gazing into Noah's eyes and  
telling him it's fine with her.

"Really? But she's your daughter, Abbey, and…"

"And she'll have my last name: Lyman."

"Are you sure?" Noah swallows hard. Abbey is usually so insistent  
about keeping her independence.

"I'll still keep my maiden name for work, but when it comes to  
my family I'll always be Mrs. Lyman." Abbey smiles warmly. She isn't  
upset in the least.

"Thank you. So, welcome to the world Jordan Jean Donnatella  
Lyman," Noah whispers softly into the baby's tiny ear.

After another few moments basking in their glory, Noah kisses  
his wife and daughter and exits to find the parents who he knows are  
waiting anxiously.

"You've got a beautiful granddaughter!" Noah exclaims to looks of  
anticipation.

"Congratulations!" Donna throws her arms around her eldest son.

"Congratulations, son," Josh says warmly, clapping Noah on the back.

"How's Abbey?" Danny inquires as he embraces Noah with one arm.

"She's doing well; exhausted and thrilled at the same time," Noah  
responds as he accepts CJ's hug.

"And the baby?" CJ asks.

"Healthy. Six pounds, nine ounces and nine out of ten on the  
APGAR," Noah gushes proudly. "Needless to say, we're pretty proud. Do  
you wanna see her?"

"I thought you'd never ask,' Danny sighs in relief and  
immediately rushes to enter the room, the four remaining close in toe.

"How are you doin'?" Danny lowers his voice as he cautiously  
approaches the bed, not wanting to disturb the sleeping infant.

"Come meet your granddaughter," Abbey offers to everyone. "I  
apologize for my stench and sweat."

CJ takes a seat on Abbey's right, beside Danny in the chair.  
Donna sits on the left side of the bed and Josh claims the other  
chair. Noah places himself by Abbey's head. The four grandparents gaze  
in adoration at the newborn in her mother's arms.

"Who's first?" Noah asks carefully, not wanting this to turn into  
a screaming match.

"Mom?" Abbey looks up hopefully at CJ and holds her daughter out  
for her grandmother.

With a wide smile, CJ gently accepts the precious bundle. "Oh,  
Abbey, you did beautifully. She's just precious. Does she have a  
name?" CJ kisses the child's small forehead. While it's not the same  
as finally giving birth to the child you carried in your womb, CJ  
feels instantly connected. This is what she's waited for since Abbey  
and Noah started dating. And a small part of her had always hoped  
Abbey would have a family in addition to a fulfilling career. She  
knows already that Abbey will make a terrific mother.

Abbey shares a look with Noah and wordlessly tells him to divulge  
the name he came up with.

"Jordan Jean Donnatella Lyman," Noah pronounces proudly.

"That's more syllables than in an entire edition of the New York  
Post," Josh quips.

"We think it's fitting. Noah came up with it," Abbey gushes.

"How'd you come up with Jordan?" Danny inquires, bending over  
CJ's shoulder to kiss his granddaughter's cheek.

"It's a combination of Josh and Danny, " Noah exclaims softly. "  
That way she'd be named after the four of you."

Donna places her right hand over her left breast and smiles.

"That's so sweet, Noah." CJ nods her approval.

"You didn't have to do that, Noah," Josh offers. Truthfully he  
feels very honoured.

"We wanted to," Noah shrugs. " Do you like it?"

"It's perfect, " Danny exclaims, his eyes trained on the pink bundle.

"All right, as much as it pains me to let her go, who wants her  
next?" CJ adjusts her arms.

"You go, Donna," Danny offers with a slight grimace. He can't  
wait to get his hands on Jordan, but feels that Donna should go before  
him.

After a few minutes of admiring the baby, Donna walks over to  
Danny. The instant Donna lays Jordan in Danny's arms, Danny feels his  
eyes swell with tears. Just like with Abbey's birth, Danny is  
overwhelmed with love, adoration and pride. He has such conviction  
that this little angel will always be loved and will serve as a bond  
between the already strongly connected families. He doesn't think he's  
ever felt so proud of his daughter in her entire life. Her  
graduations, awards and even marriage could not top this  
accomplishment of bringing a child into the world. Less than twenty  
years ago, Abbey had been battling for her life, and now she has  
created one.

"We should let the kids alone," CJ suggests, placing a hand on  
Danny's bicep, her eyes still admiring the adorable scene.

"Yeah, we're gonna go call your brother and sister. We'll be back  
in a bit," Donna informs. She bends to place kisses on Jordan and  
Abbey's foreheads. She squeezes Noah's shoulder, takes Josh's hand and  
leads him out to the hall.

"Congratulations again. You've done beautifully," Josh gushes  
with a wide smile as he exits.

"We'll be outside making bragging phone calls and admiring these  
pictures. We'll come check on you in a bit," Danny says, bending to  
kiss Abbey's clammy temple. They had used their cameras to capture  
pictures of the new parents and their baby, and the grandparent  
couples with their granddaughter. "I love you all so much. You're  
gonna do just fine."

"Thank you, Daddy. Thank you all for being here for us," Abbey  
whispers, adjusting the lightly whimpering newborn in her arms.

CJ smiles tenderly. "I know you could have done it by yourselves,  
but we're grateful just to have witnessed this with you. Try to get  
some rest."

"We will, " Abbey assures her, stifling a yawn.

"Thanks, guys," Noah smiles gratefully. He's still absolutely  
elated and can't contain his happiness.

Hand- in-hand, Danny and CJ exit the hospital room. When the new  
parents have turned their attention back to their little miracle, CJ  
stops in the doorjamb to catch a final glimpse. She feels Danny's arm  
wrap around her shoulder.

Sighing audibly, Abbey beams down at the consoled infant in her  
arms. She's overwhelmed with love, awe, doubt and fear.

Six pounds and nine ounces. lookin' up at me  
Like I have all the answers  
I hope I have the ones you need  
I've never really done this  
Now I know what scared is

"She's gonna be just fine," Danny whispers into his wife's ear as  
he unconsciously stares at his daughter holding his granddaughter.

Sometimes I'll protect you from everything that's wrong  
Other times I'll let you just find out on your own  
But that's when you'll be growin',  
And the whole time I'll be knowin

You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay  
Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there  
You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees,  
But always loved by me you're gonna be

Flash back to Februrary 8, 2008

Danny slowly and cautiously enters the hospital room, his hours  
old daughter tucked carefully between his arms and the Neo-Natal I.C.U  
nurse tailing in toe with the I.V. pole attached to the baby.

Exhausted both physically and mentally, CJ swipes at her red,  
sodden eyes. She delivered her daughter by C-section almost three  
hours ago and has spent the time since recovering from the anesthetic  
and begging the doctors and nurses to let her see the baby who is  
being kept warm and snug under an incubator. Turning her head to grab  
a tissue off the table beside the bed, CJ gasps at the sight of her  
husband walking into the room with their daughter in his arms. CJ  
weeps out loud, excitement and nerves coursing through her as she  
watches Danny- eyes and smile dazzling with pride and love- bring the  
baby to her bedside.

"You convinced them!" CJ exclaims, making room for Danny to sit on  
her right side.

"I told them this little princess was desperately wanted by her  
mother," Danny says in a low, even tone full of emotion. "And I  
assured them if you were to let her slip in your weary state, I'd make  
sure she didn't fall." His lull instantly depicts his joking nature.

Rolling her eyes and stifling a sob, CJ shakes her head. "I'm  
not gonna drop her. "

"I know," Danny assures her, his eyes finally leaving his daughter  
to gaze lovingly into his wife's. "Here," He slowly settles the infant  
into her mother's arms, his face beaming brighter than fireworks.

"Oh, my God," CJ gasps lightly, letting the almost feathery  
weight of the squirming baby swaddled in the pink receiving blanket  
Danny had bought rest on her arms. "She's so small and beautiful."

"She's perfect," Danny declares with conviction.

When the child begins whimpering softly, CJ slightly panics. " Oh  
no. She doesn't like me," she whines to Danny.

Danny kisses CJ's tangled hair. "She loves you. Let her get used  
to you. Pretty soon she's gonna recognize her Mama and know that you  
were the one that kept her warm and safe for eight months."

Once the baby's crying ceases and she resumes slumbering  
contentedly, CJ relaxes. "That's better. Maybe she does trust me. But  
we still don't have a name. Jed and Abbey asked me when they were in  
here earlier." Jed and Abbey had been visiting in Santa Monica when  
CJ went into labour last night. Danny's mother had been contacted by  
Danny and would be flying out tomorrow morning to join them.

"As I've said all along, it's up to you. You've earned that right  
after what you've gone through these last eight months." Danny holds  
his wife's hand in one hand and his daughter's in the other.

CJ troubles her lip before meeting Danny's eyes. "I was kinda  
thinking Abigail Jean. You know, Abbey's been like a mother…"

Kissing her cheek, Danny nods. "The naming is self-explanatory.  
I completely agree. She looks like an Abigail. Our Princess  
Abbey…Abbey Jean Cregg."

"Cregg-Concannon," CJ corrects firmly. "Everyone's gonna know  
who her daddy is."

"I couldn't be more pleased about that," Danny admits. "Well  
welcome to the world, baby. I promise I'm gonna love you and protect  
you forever and always."

I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through some of my mistakes  
Lord knows I'll be trying to give you what it takes  
What it takes to know the difference  
Between getting by and livin'

Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way  
Just know you'll have to live with all the choices that you make  
So make sure you're always givin' way more than you're takin'

You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay  
Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there  
You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees,  
But always loved by me you're gonna be  
Someone's everything  
You're gonna see  
Just what you are to me

Flash forward to January 2033

With the parents gone, Abbey's thoughts turn to worry and fear.  
Are they really going to be able to give this little girl a good life?  
She can only pray the answer is yes and that God, like their parents,  
will be with them every step of the way. Abbey finally feels what she  
assumes her mother (and most mothers, for that matter) wish for their  
child: a satisfying life full of love and endless opportunities for  
personal and professional success. She decides that she, like her  
parents, will do everything to put her daughter's needs before hers  
and ensure that she has the tools she needs to prosper in anything and  
everything she chooses.

You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees,  
But always loved by me you're gonna be  
Always loved by me

The End- Fini!


End file.
